


Tit for Tat

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Hunk (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gentle Sex, Hunk is a very gentle dom, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Weird Biology, god has abandoned me, i cannot think of a summary you already know what this is, i have never written smut before, may be ooc, mild bleeding, not edited, rushed plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What is the worst time for a pent-up heat to pop up out of the blue? Smack-bang in the middle of battle. In other words, Keith is fucked, and he knows it.(this is just Heith smut, in other words)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just to rub some extra salt in the wound, this is titled as 'Bible Study' in my phone. Partly written because there is barely any Heith smut on here and because I needed to win a bet. Enjoy!

" _Keith! To your left_!" Lance cried out over the comm system to Keith, the other only taking a quick glance at the missile rocketing towards him, diving out of the way by a hair's breadth.

"Thanks Lance."

" _No problem_."

Keith could just picture Lance in the cockpit with that knowing smirk on his face as he said it.

 _"Keith, Pidge, you two help the stranded Batrade off this sector to safety. Hunk an' Lance, take down this ship with me."_ Shiro's voice dominated the comm system, and an affirmative hum sounded from everyone.

 _"Alright Hunk, let's destroy some Galra ass!"_ Lance whooped like a hooligan, him and Blue zipping in front of Keith, the lion making a great distraction for a line of small Galra ships to follow after it, many smashing into the sides of ruined skyscrapers and the crumbling walls of the canyon as Blue soared through the environment like nothing.

It was early in the morning for this planet, and with the size of the Galra fleet enslaving the people, an armadillo-like species for the rich metals in their rocks and soils, they all agreed an early morning ambush would be the most effective way, paired with the inside help of a small pack of rebels.

Keith had been on his toes all morning, with his heat approaching sometime soon, and with the suppressant bar implanted in his left bicep all useless and used up, he was on his knees praying to anyone and anything that it wouldn't be today. But God must hate him, because that uncomfortable twinge in his abdomen was there alright.

No, no this was a terrible time-this planet wasn't gonna free itself, he had a job to do. Instead, he grit his teeth and hissed sharply when in his moment of distraction a blast clipped Red's shoulder.

“ _Keith? You okay there?"_ Pidge's frantic voice crackled on the comms.

Keith groaned and sat up a little straighter.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He snapped back, emphasising his point as he blasted another ship out from the sky.

Just his luck that most of the team were Betas. Lance, despite being overly flirty and a little too crude, was Beta. Even though she had not yet presented, there was no denying that Pidge was pedigree Beta, no-one in her family was anything but. And even Shiro, with his strong presence and natural leadership skills (easily passable for an Alpha) was Beta (it was a moment of revelation when he said he was Beta, that, and Lance lost ten dollars and two ketchup packets to Pidge).

That left Hunk being the sole Alpha, even then, he did not fit into the typical aggressive and dominant stereotype, instead he was more loving and compassionate instead of overbearing.

Just Keith's luck he was an Omega. Sure, male Omegas were not uncommon, but not exactly common either. After a while he learnt to 'train' his scent with suppressants and off-putting thoughts, but now the four year relief of being heat-free was no more with a useless used-up hormone suppressant bar in his bicep.

Keith kept his fingers crossed that the early stages of his heat would drag out for a while, because with being in the thick of battle, it was the very last thing on his mind. He scowled to himself and lowered Red down close to the ground, Pidge and Green opposite him, separated by a yellow lion-sized ship with broken wings.

 _“Keith, we’re gonna have to lift it, you get me?”_ She called out to him over the comm, assessing their situation.

“Roger that.” he confirmed, readying Red by digging her claws into the hulk of metal that was the ship.

_"Okay Keith, lift in three, two, one-"_

 

-

 

The mission was another success.

 

The Galra were eventually forced off the planet, and all their mining equipment and bases were destroyed by the civilians with a small push from team Voltron.

Unfortunately, two main cities were destroyed and thousands of Batrade civilians were displaced, but they all knew that in war there is always a sacrifice. Better two cities than a whole planet, right?

Keith usually didn't mind going to a ‘thank you’ ceremony from the liberated planet, but right now he would much rather be flung into the sun as the effects of heat took over. In front of hundreds of civilians though, he tried to pull himself together, hoping that the Batrade didn't know what blushing was.

Oh god he was already going red in the face, soon enough his chest would hurt and ache, and after that he’d be nothing but a whining bitch on the floor. Keith chewed on his lip and curled a hand into a tight fist, digging his fingers into his palms.

The Batrade were polite enough, and they had a beautiful taste in architecture. Before they were enslaved, the Batrade were a race known for their talents in mathematics and art, Allura explained, and it showed too, in many of their now-reclaimed cities skillfully built in dry desert canyons and lush green valleys, thankfully some of them were hidden from Galra eyes with the camouflaging materials they built with. Many natural materials from their planet could be blended right into their environments and could render a structure completely invisible from an angle or distance, in a feat of genius engineering. One of the reasons the Galra enslaved them in the first place.

But Keith did notice the lingering looks many of the males sent his way. He couldn't blame him, it's been so long since he had a heat, the amount of pheromones he'd be producing would be the equivalent of a tidal wave. Of course they would notice, the other paladins sure did.

"Hey mullet, you alright? Ya look like a strangled cat." Lance commented with a smirk, looping an arm around Keith's shoulders, the shorter of the two choked on his drink, a turquoise liquid made from fruit. Lance had a particular scent, crisp and salty, like a handful of herbs and churning seawater. Lance knew something was up when Keith didn't shoot a scathing remark back at him, with the way his eyebrows slightly furrowed and his smirk faltered. Keith stiffened, feeling his stomach drop as Lance gave Keith a long sniff. "Keith? You-"

"-Needa bathroom." Keith abruptly cut him off, grinding his teeth out of anxious habit. Lance looked bewildered then shrugged.

"Jeez Louise, no need to get so snappy." Lance poked a thumb over Keith's shoulder towards them. "They're a lil' bit funky, gotta warn ya."

Keith nodded a thanks, not bringing himself to look him in the eye.

 

The bathrooms were nice at least, with gold-trimmed mirrors and a marble-looking stone making up the sides. Ice cold water was being splashed over Keith's face, sticking his bangs to his forehead and dripping off his nose. God, he was a mess. He could barely handle his normal heats, he didn't want to think of one pent up over six years. He groaned when he felt a shiver crawl up his back, blood racing in his ears as he felt the first few patches of slick dampen his bodysuit. Fuck, completely soaked right through his boxer briefs. His abdomen was also rippling in cramps, and he was caught in a spell of light-headedness. He wasn't sure when he found himself as a curled up ball on the ground, head between his knees.

"Paladin, are you alright?"

Keith glanced up at an outstretched hand, six wide fingers with claws like shovels and tough grey scaly skin.

"I-I dunno." Keith whispered back, kicking himself for sounding so small.

"You don't look alright, here." The Batrade man continued. Keith exhaled and grabbed the man's hand, which dwarfed his own, and let him pull him up to his feet. At least the bodysuit under his armour was black, and concealed the slick that dampened his crotch and the insides of his thighs well, but there was still a tremble in his legs. "We can smell you, you know? Greatest apologies if I seem rude, but is this normal for your species?"

Keith felt dazed, pinching himself to wake up a little. This Batrade man was awfully kind, and caring. Keith made a mental note to seek him out later. "Wha?"

"Is this," -the man gestured towards Keith-"normal for your species?"

Keith dumbly shrugged. "Not exactly for me though."

The man nodded, not exactly understanding but still remaining respectful. "I see. Will you be okay on your own?"

Keith nodded back. "Yeah, I just gotta find the other paladins."

Keith's energy levels went from jittery, to a five minute crash, then back to overly jittery. He was resisting the urge to spread his thighs for anyone his body deemed worthy to be his mate, and his cunt was now an uncomfortable slick, where he could feel it’s stickiness against his thighs and labia. Lance told the other paladins that Keith was probably coming down with something, Keith having told them that he was a Beta when Shiro did. But they all seemed to be just a bit more hospitable towards him: asking if he needed anything, rubbing his shoulders, offering him food, touching him more in general. But he knew that it was just their Beta instincts kicking in. Betas were generally more protective and sensitive towards Omegas in heat, but he was almost certain that Shiro noticed the change in his scent a lot quicker than the younger Betas. They didn't even realise they were doing it, which was the hard part. He didn't want their ‘charity’ for a very natural (yet annoying) thing. Keith felt pained that Hunk kept his distance from Keith, always maintaining a five metre bubble around him and Keith.

It was almost embarrassing, having the Paladins run around after him. It was barely in the nick of time did Keith grab Hunk's shoulder, the other man snapping around in surprise.

"Keith! You, you shouldn't be around me, I-I could-"

"Hunk, we need to talk. Somewhere private." Keith hissed.

Hunk took a look around them, also noticing the looks that lingered from the surrounding males, and how all their eyes trained on him was a little unnerving.

“Okay, can we go to...somewhere with a lil’ less people?” Hunk suggested.

“The castle?” Keith asked back quietly, holding onto Hunk’s bicep.

“The _castle?_ N-no! That’s a terrible ide-”

“Why so?’

Hunk exhaled deeply, fidgeting with his fingers awkwardly. “I’m an Alpha, you’re an Omega in heat, I-I can’t trust myself alone around you. Like, ah, what if I knot you? Wh-what if I knock you up? O-or even worse, what if I-”

“Hunk. It’ll be fine, trust me. I just needa get outta here.”

Hunk had a nice scent, Keith noted, like wood and freshly baked treats. A funny sort of combination, but one that was oddly perfect for him, and Keith found himself heaving in lungfuls of it. Hunk would treat him right, sure he was a close friend, but his heat-addled body all at once just zoned in on an acquired target, aka Hunk.

“So you still wanna go to the castle? One of us has probably gotta be locked behind a glass wall though. Y'know, for safety.” Hunk said, worry lacing his voice.

“We’ll see when we get there.” Keith affirmed. “but we gotta get Allura to unlock the castle.”

Once they found Allura (when she asked what was wrong with Keith, they promised to explain it later) they excused themselves to the castle, though it was mainly Hunk helping a heat-addled Keith walk in a straight line. Hunk was warm, and strong, and he smelt nice, and Keith couldn't resist leaning into him as they walked. Keith was plonked down gently on one of the couches in one of the resting rooms, Hunk sitting across from him.

The silence was filled with tension, with Keith awkwardly crossing his legs and Hunk trying not to look.

"Oh boy, Keith, you're an omega."

Keith nodded with an affirmative hum.

"And you're in heat."

Keith nodded again. Hunk sighed and rubbed his face.

"I was on suppressants, my bar is dead now, but..." Keith trailed off.

"But what?"

Keith's heats were long, and lasted almost nine days by himself, but in a situation where the universe is at stake? His first instincts would be to jump on the first dick he saw and deemed worthy. No, he couldn’t pilot the red lion in this state, much less form Voltron.

"Keith, I'm sorry, but you have to talk to me." Hunk said flatly.

"You're the only Alpha on this ship, right? The only way this will pass is if you knot me, or it's nine days of heat."

"Yeah, that's what I was dreading, man, we don't even have protection up here, an' if you get...knocked up...I-I don't wanna be a dad yet, I'm barely twenty-four." Hunk blurted.

"I know, but I'm just worried...Hunk, I-I don’t wanna pressure or force you to do this for me, if--if you do offer to knot me, it can’t out of pity.” Keith said firmly. God his chest was aching, crushed under the tight paladin armour, as it started to swell up. His chest would never go beyond an A cup at least, and could be easily hidden with a baggy shirt or jacket.

Keith didn’t look much like a typical Omega, having a considerable amount of muscle and having sharp facial features thanks to his suppressants blocking and stunting his hormones back when he was still developing as a teenager. But he still had some of the typical physical features of an Omega, though small, they were still there. His thighs were a little thicker and less toned and he had a small layer of baby fat on his tum, plus his hips were just a little bit wider than his peers.

“Keith, you won’t be forcing me, I-I don’t mind--actually scratch that, I would...like to do this for you.” Hunk stammered, a smile twitching at the corners of his lips and his thumbs twiddling in a nervous habit, a faint blush working his way up to his cheeks. Keith blinked and Hunk took Keith’s hands in his own. Hunk’s hands were large, and made Keith’s look delicate and pale. “But only if you’re fine with it, a-and nothin’ is too weird between us after, right?”

“I was the one who asked you, this is just...how do I put it? A matter of gay or possibly death for whatever comes up and we can't form Voltron.” Keith shrugged with an awkward smile.

“No offence, but I’ll still just be your friend after this, if that’s alright?”

Keith snorted and pulled Hunk up, looking around a few times.

“I don't mind, we’ll still be friends. Who’s room?” He teased playfully, leaning into Hunk a little.

“Mine!” Hunk laughed back, picking Keith up and swinging him over his shoulder, a hand with a firm grip on his thigh. Hunk’s scent was almost overpowering now, filled with joy and lust, normal for an Alpha going in a rut.

  


-

 

First thing that happened was that Keith was pushed onto Hunk’s unmade bed, his legs spread, sloppily kissing Hunk. He was a terrible kisser, but Hunk didn't seem to mind and kiss back, little playful pecks on his lips, cheeks and nose

"Keith, how many times have you done this?”

Keith's breath hitched in his throat as Hunk pressed his lips against the scent gland right in the corner of his jaw. "Twice, with Omegas."

"So you've never been knotted?"

Keith hesitated then shook his head. He curled a leg around Hunks hip, spreading his thighs and weakly thrusting the air with a whimper.

"Hunk, I-I don't care, I just n-need you."

He let out a breathy whine when he felt a finger rub his cunt through his bodysuit, just the motion made him even more slick.

"Jesus, you're wet." Hunk chuckled, running his fingers through Keith's floppy hair with his free hand.

"Yeah, I know." He breathed and bucked up into his hand.

There was too much between them, too much sweat sticking to his bodysuit, and Keith reluctantly pushed Hunk away to remove their layers of armour, his spine tingling when Hunk pulled down the zipper on his back to let the bodysuit roll down his frame to his ankles.

Keith pulled Hunk back between his legs, planting small kisses on his lips and nose, whining and trembling when Hunk rubbed his large hands up and down Keith's sides. How were his hands so _huge!?_ Keith found himself craving them everywhere on his small body, touching and rubbing every part of him.

He whined and tossed his head back when Hunk rubbed his pebble-like clit between his fingers, slowly and tenderly, sometimes breaking away to trace around his labia with feather-light strokes.

"Hey Keith? We're just gonna go easy, aight? Y'know, don't wanna let it hurt or bleed too much."

Personally, Keith just wanted to be fucked as rough and as hard as possible into the bed, or at least until he could see stars behind his eyelids and he couldn't remember his name.

He felt even more blood rush to his lower regions as Hunk trailed down to his abdomen, kissing the pale skin and rubbing his small layer of puppy fat. Once his lips inched lower did Keith flinch back and ball his fists into Hunk's hair out of pure reflex, maybe just a bit too firmly, judging from Hunk’s yelp.

"Ow, okay, no eatin' out?" Hunk winced, rubbing his scalp where Keith tugged a little too firmly.

"No! N-no it's not that, sorry I just--don't the most prettiest...uh, vag--down there." Keith flushed and looked away. The amount of hair and the fact that his labia was quite uneven was a put-off for a few other Omegas he otherwise would've slept with.

"Keith, you're already gorgeous," Hunk rubbed the inside of Keith's thigh in a soothing gesture, "why would I think of you in any other way?"

Oh god, Hunk was adorable, and even though Keith wasn't one for flattery, in his current situation, it made him melt. Just like he said, he would be gentle, and he stayed true to his words, slowly lapping and licking around the dampened skin, playfully nipping and making small little hums to complement Keith's moans and mewls.

"Hunk, o-oh Hunk, you're--you're-"

He was cut off from a particularly loud moan, when his clit was flicked like a switch with the tip of Hunk's tongue. Almost at once Keith kicked out his legs and bucked up his hips. God, where did Hunk learn to do that!?

"Fuckin'--Hunk! Pl-please! Please!"

Keith all but screamed, tossing his head back and arching his back, a tightness coiling in his abdomen then-

"C'mon, Hunk, keep goin’, I was almost there!" Keith huffed in annoyance.

"You don't have to just finish entirely by clit flicking, why don't we try this?"

Hunk teased and ran his fingers over Keith's muff, circling the skin before he slowly slid in a finger. Just feeling Keith clench and throb around it was a turn-on in itself, but seeing the way his body twitched and arched, all muscles tensed up and his fingers clawing into the bedsheets, it was a god-given present sent from heaven itself. Keith had a tightness that was only in virginal Omegas, and it made all the blood rush to Hunk’s groin knowing that he’d be the first to knot him. Hunk didn't want to hurt Keith too much, he was a virgin (by Alpha standards) after all and still had a hymen, but even then he pulsed his finger slowly, slick dripping over his hand.

"'Nother one, please Hunk, ple-"

Keith was cut off as he moaned loudly, another finger slipping in next to the first one, Hunk gently stretching him out. Hunk’s hands were huge, and so were his fingers, even just with one inside him he felt a good level of fullness. Two was pushing him near the edge.

"You okay babe?" Hunk asked, peppering Keith's neck and jaw with small kisses.

"More than ready---ah, I jus' need you, pleasepleaseplease fuck me, fill me, a-ah!"

Keith moaned. Hunk still stretched him out for a few moments, scissoring his fingers and thrusting them in and out, enjoying it a bit too much with Keith writhing and trembling under his touch. Keith was reduced to a stuttering, begging and dripping mess in just a little over ten minutes.

"I-I can't take it anymore-Hunk, just fill me, I need you, I need you Ineedyou-"

Keith trailed off his begging as he stared up at Hunk's eyes, half-lidded and mirroring his look of lust. He moaned and tilted his head back a little.

"Hunk." He breathed. God, Keith looked beautiful like this, Hunk noted.

Keith grinded on Hunk's crotch, lightly running his dripping cunt over Hunk’s boxer briefs, grinding on his already hard member. Keith could be hot if he wanted to, and he goddamn knew it, reaching down to rub his clit with his fingers, digging them into the curly hair, shuddering deeply and emitting breathy moans. He knew he won when Hunk reached over his back and unzipped his own bodysuit, pulling his fingers away with only minimal protest from Keith this time. Hunk was reasonably hairy, with a light amount of hair on his chest and some fuzz on his tum.

“We’re gonna take this slow, alright?” Hunk eased, raising and spreading Keith’s thighs to gain better access.

Oh god he was huge. Long, thick and uncut with coily hair leading a trail up to his naval. Just looking at Hunk like that made Keith’s mouth water, and just the thought of that dick fucking him senseless gave him chills. Keith nodded and gripped the sheets.

“Wait, shit...we don’t have, uh, protection.” Hunk realised. Keith groaned in annoyance.

“‘m sure the med bay has a ‘morning after’ thing.” Keith stated back quickly. Hunk seemed to take Keith’s answer, rubbing a hand up Keith’s side, brushing his fingers over his slightly swollen chest and stroking the scent glands under his chin.

“Then that’ll do.” Hunk whispered, gently kissing Keith on the lips as he pressed his tip in Keith’s wet folds. Keith had to break away from the kiss to take a shuddering gasp, his back arching and his knuckles white from gripping the sheets. And Hunk was barely in yet.

“More, more, please Hunk!” Keith gushed, using a free hand to rub at his clit again. Hunk gripped Keith’s hip firmly when he slowly sank in, Keith shuddering and hitching his breath as the bedsheets were victim to Keith’s nails.

 

To Hunk, Keith was tight, yet so slick he had almost no trouble in sinking in halfway. Once he was sure Keith could take it, he sunk down fully, until Keith’s labia was rubbing against his skin and he could see a small bump in Keith’s abdomen from the size of him alone. He took a moment for Keith to get used to it, his tight pussy clenching and contracting around Hunk’s girth, precum and slick foaming together and leaking out from around his girth. Still peppering Keith with small kisses, Hunk explored Keith’s body with his hands, brushing over his body hair, tracing every scar and rubbing every spot, Keith reacting by trembling and moaning, a glazed expression growing on his face from the sheer pleasure.

“Hunk--Huuunk.” Keith moaned, rubbing his hard clit with one hand, digging his nails into Hunk’s back with the other. Keith knew he had never felt this full, it stretched him and it filled him up to the point where the pleasure outweighed the pain. He grit his teeth when Hunk slowly slid out to the tip, then slowly and painstakingly sank back in. This slow, Keith could feel every curve, every raised vein and bump, and it made heat rise to his neck and shoulders. No doubt Hunk would be soon be biting there, with the way his chin was hooked over Keith’s shoulder.

“Huuuunk.” Keith drawled again, open mouthed against the shell of his ear. He trembled as Hunk seemed to take that as an invitation to go faster, and he still pulled out to the tip then back to the hilt, but only twice as fast. Keith still rubbed at his clit, rubbing it between two fingers and flicking it up from the tip, paired with Hunk’s deep thrusts and he was already starting to lose his mind: drunk on a cocktail of heat and pleasure. Keith yelped when Hunk nipped the corner of his jaw, and for a moment Keith’s vision had a complete whiteout.

“Hunk, o-oh, fuck, yes, yes, yes-” Keith gasped, his hips bucking up and his thighs tensing.

“Keith-- _ha_ \- ready for a knot?” Hunk asked in a husky voice, rubbing Keith’s hipbone as his thrusts only went faster, and there was a neat line of white and translucent fluid running along the base of his cock.

Keith sharply inhaled as he felt Hunk grow bigger, stretching him and splitting him and he wanted it. That deep pressure in his abdomen knotted and coiled, and when Keith was sure that he couldn’t take it anymore he screamed. Stars danced behind his eyelids and his voice felt raw, legs kicking out and his body twisting and writhing in ways he didn't know possible, Hunk’s teeth gripped into his left shoulder the whole time.

When Keith felt like he could breathe again, his entire body fell completely slack. And he was stretched around an incredibly large knot. His eyes fluttered open to see Hunk now above him, staring at him with eyes blown like saucers.

“Not the time to be saying this, but...holyshityouorgasmedforliketwentyseconds.” Hunk snorted. Forty seconds? It felt a lot longer than that.

“What-- _ha-_ in th’ fuck?” Keith chuckled back, his chuckle turning into a small laugh, and his toothy smile was mirrored by Hunk. He turned his head to the side a little for Hunk to place small smooches on his cheek and nose.

They were both sweaty, exhausted, and severely dehydrated, but that didn't stop Hunk from cuddling Keith.

“How long’s this gonna last?” Keith asked after a minute. With every movement he could feel Hunk’s hot cum slosh and roll about in him.

“A while. You wanna take a look?” and without even waiting for an answer, Hunk sat up on his knees, Keith’s thighs spread wide apart in the air. Keith shakily propped himself up on his elbows and stared. Even at this angle, he could see Hunk completely buried in him.

“Hold on, I got something-” Hunk piped up, leaning back over to the drawer on his bedside table, pulling out a hand mirror, which he used to angle towards Keith what he looked like around Hunk. If anything, Keith was impressed with himself: he was completely around Hunk’s knot, his pussy almost looked like it was breathing with the way it throbbed with his gasps. Cum, slick, and a small amount of blood leaked and foamed around them.

“Wow.” was all Keith could squeak.

“To be honest, I thought you couldn't take it, but look at ya! There it is!” Hunk said with a smile, letting Keith stare at the mirror a while longer before setting it aside. Hunk gently gripped Keith by the sides as he rolled over onto his back, letting Keith straddle his lap. “you-uh, don’t mind snuggling, right?”

One of Hunk’s hands was cupping Keith’s ass, and Keith leaned into Hunk’s chest, entwining their legs.

“Yeah, sounds good.”

 

-

 

After Hunk’s knot deflated after around fifteen minutes did they break apart. Nevertheless none of them were expecting _that_ much blood, cum and slick to spill over the sheets. They both agreed to just throw the dirty sheets out as the castle had spares and, quite frankly, none of them wanted to spend hours getting the fabric back to it’s original colour.

 

Keith was the first to shower, and he took a damn long time in there as well. His legs still felt like goop, his pussy had a dull throb to it, and there was still a small bump in his abdomen, probably from both the heat and the amount of fluid now in him. The warm water was a relief though, and he did less cleaning and more sitting on the floor staring into space. His heat was wearing off though, and he knew he would probably have to sneak into the med bay to find a contraception after this, but that could wait. He turned off the shower and grabbed a spare towel from the bathroom cabinet, drying off his face and staring into the mirror. He was still flushed, and as relaxed as a stoner, but at least he didn't stink like sex anymore. After he got dressed into some borrowed loose-fitting clothes from Hunk’s wardrobe, he stepped back out into the room. Thank god for en-suites.

The room was still mingled with their scents, and a heavy smell of sex still lingered in the air. Hunk was lying on the bed, reading a book of some sorts (where he got it from, Keith didn't know). When he entered, Hunk looked up at him with a smile.

“All fresh?” He asked. Keith nodded and sat at the edge of Hunk’s bed.

“Yeah, I guess I really should say...thanks Hunk.” Keith said with an awkward half-smile, rubbing the back of his neck. “Nothing’s weird between us, right?”

“Nope.” Hunk said, popping his ‘p’. “We’re still friends, but now with benefits whenever this pops back up?”

“You stole my words.”

They exchanged a soft smile before Keith sighed and went to pick up his bodysuit and armour, which was thrown haphazardly around the room.

“Seeya Hunk.”

“Anytime, Keith.”

Keith, with his armour piled in his arms, hit the doorplate with his elbow, looking around before stepping out and closing it again.

 

Yeah, this could work. And Keith was looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> (Sorry Mom) Please tell what you think! Honestly, I really wanna hear back from you guys, as I have never written smut before, and some feedback would be very much appreciated (sorry if I sound thirsty for comments but they all honestly just make my day reading them!) EDIT: I am now five dollars fifty cents richer, thanks guys.
> 
> EDIT 2: how did this shit get a thousand hits? I literally wrote this for a bet how in the hecc did this get a thousand hits?
> 
> EDIT 3: (last one I promise) this is now my most popular fic. This is it. I can feel my soul ascending. (please comment I am as thirsty for them as Keith was for dick)


End file.
